


I Hold The Moon Itself In My Skin

by SatansSin



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: Loki has something he isn't telling ThorThor doesn't react the way Loki thought he would





	I Hold The Moon Itself In My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukimin/gifts).



> Written for VirusHoney. She has a Tumblr and if you haven't been there, trust me, you are missing out.

Moonlight painted his bare back as he lay there, white, pale, pure and gentle. It started from his feet upwards, lighting up, gently, the curves and arcs that made up his sleek form.

His sheet was wrapped around him for the most part, but the skin it revealed became moonkissed as the moon itself got brighter.

He wasn’t alone tonight, his bedmate was every bit the golden man where he was made of pearls and white opal. His hair was black stone while the man beside him had amber locks splayed over his pillow. His mighty shoulders moved gently as he breathed, lost in the depth of his sleep.

And he, the pale and unable to sleep as easily, lay watching the way his muscles shifted in the low light that came from their open window. His green eyes followed the hollows and dips of his companion, his lover’s body and his lips curved into a rare smile, one he didn’t let anyone see.

He turned on his back, hoping to catch a few hours rest before he started his day, but failed in even managing to close his eyes. All he got was irritation and frustration.

He settled for playing with the sheets and  looking at his hands, counting the years he’s spent roaming endlessly on the backs of his fingers, in the fine lines he saw there, in the evidence of the days he lost so long ago.

When he lost himself, when he lost Loki.

In all honestly, he didn’t know if he was truly back yet or if even coming back from what happened was possible. He’d seen things and been through things he would truly forget if he could.

And those things came to haunt him at these hours, when he lay next to his friend, his brother and now, his lover, Thor.

It was the time when he was most vulnerable, no one was there for him to put a façade on, no one was there for him to take his pain out on, nothing was there to distract him, so his thoughts and memories came at him at full force.

And left him unable to sleep most of the time.

Loki’s eyes went from one corner of the room to the other, then lowered to the bed where his hand rested on the sheets. He frowned when he saw something shift on the back of his hand, an ancient pattern, a rune he was born with – his marks.

The marks every Jotun had.

And his were no different.

They shined in the moonlight, Loki knew why, he knew how it worked – he just didn’t want anyone to see it.

Not even Thor.

He felt Thor move and turn to face him, so he pulled his hand away from the moonlight and sat up. The sheet fell to his waist, revealing more of his skin to the light and he reached for the robe he’d taken from Thor – black, sleeveless and opened at the front - , donning it on swift movements.

He stood and wrapped it firmly around himself, then walked barefoot to his wardrobe so he could pull out a thick cloak to wrap around himself.

It was black, made of elven silk and embroidered with the finest gems and threads in that land. And the embroidered pattern itself was stunning, an accolade to Thor’s image of him.

Magpie

Raven

Dove

Stunningly intricate wings seemed to envelope him when he put it around his shoulders and made him a vision.

And said vision decided on a little walk outside, to get the restless edge off his spirit

The hour was as late as the moon was bright and Loki was a silent specter when walking through the halls. There was magic keeping intruders from climbing into the palace and few and far in between guards were used to Loki walking around as they took their shifts.

By now, they knew the second prince walked around when he couldn’t speak and they gave him his space, watching over him as he went past. They nodded in greeting and respect, he nodded back – that was the extent of their interactions so far.

Loki wasn’t one to speak too much when it was so late.

He simply minded his own business and walked down to the exit and into the stunningly beautiful and perfectly chilly palace lawns.

The moment he was out and in Frigga’s gardens, he felt relaxation seep through the grass, into the soles of his bare feet and higher, till it reached his mind and heart.

His eyes closed and he took the cloak off, draping it and folding it before he set it on a bench only he was allowed to sit on. It was under a tree he’d grown when he took over the care of the lawns himself and made for him.

Even Thor asked permission to sit on it.

It was the place he’d had his last good conversation with his mother before she passed.

No one would tarnish it.

Loki looked to the garden and the soft lawn, then walked out from under the shade of the tree.

Here, outside, the moonlight was so damn bright it cast sharp, distinct shades and when Loki walked into it, his marks were luminous, glowing so brightly he turned into a beacon of tranquility.

They were everywhere, exposed on his arms, his torso, even his feet. Complex, delicate patterns bloomed all over his skin, showing his family’s insignia in a way no other being could. It was the family line of Laufey and only one other person had seen it, only one.

And it was because of her that he came to accept these lines, it was because of her that he let his magic over them stop and let them radiate.

She was the only one who had seen him like this.

His mother

His Queen.

He came to her gardens on nights when he couldn’t sleep and let his light free, as though it would reach her in some way.

It swirled and turned over his cheeks and forehead, resting there as gently as kisses. They painted the backs of his hands, over his arms, his neck, his chest, then his feet, marking him forever in a stunningly unique design.

He was a work of art, truly, sculpted from ice, honed by gold.

He was one of a kind.

The moon was so bright that his patterns cast an eerily beautiful glow on his face, too, bioluminescent and absolutely striking.

He didn’t know how good he looked.

He didn’t know he was not alone any longer, either.

Because as he stood there, bathed in moonlight, pale, white and a vision to behold, as he stood there, relaxing and feeling free, his lover, who felt his arms empty after his departure, was standing behind him, Loki’s cloak held loosely in his hands as he openly stared.

Thor had never seen anything like it, it was the type of vision he knew he was never going to forget. The bright patterns seared themselves into his soul, into his heart. He knew they would stay there forever, printed in his memory even if he never saw Loki like this again. It rivaled the beauty of the moon itself, far past that, in Thor’s opinion.

Never had he seen anything so beautiful, never would he ever again.

Loki was more beautiful than any dew resting upon the world, than any pearl sitting under a sky of water and color, than any fluorescent painted flowers, they were no match, none.

He made Thor lose more than his breath, Thor couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed so absolutely by Loki’s beauty.

And then Loki moved.

He tipped his head up and turned it, just a little to the side, revealing his long, slender neck and the patterns kissed upon it.

These very patterns Thor mouthed and worshipped without knowing, they shined so brightly now and made him choke.

The sound was soft, barely leaving his lips, but Loki heard it.

All his beauty and grace transformed to surprise, then anger, but when he turned, it melted into something open and vulnerable.

Loki’s eyes widened and a flash of dread went over his face before he covered himself with his arms and slinked into the shade of a tree.

The patterns dimmed to nothing and Thor was broken out of his trance.

“Thor” Loki whispered, his eyes far too wide, his skin suddenly pale “What are you doing here?”

Thor had seen it.

Thor had seen him!

He felt sick, he wanted to run and hide, and when Thor stepped closer, he backed away, stepping into the patches of light that the leaves above let through.

They illuminated his marks where they fell and Thor’s eyes went to them again.

“Loki” he breathed, staring at him, then his marks “Loki, don’t hide.”

Loki swallowed heavily “G-Give me the cloak”

Thor didn’t hesitate. He extended it to him and watched Loki cover himself, even put it over his head, covering himself completely and shielding the patterns from the light.

The only ones that stayed where the ones on his feet and Loki tried to hide even those.

He damned himself for not bringing shoes.

“We should go back” Loki said, looking at the ground “Come on, it’s late”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki just walked past, quick steps, sticking to the shade of the trees and the palace.

And Thor hated that he made Loki feel like he had to hide.

He followed behind him, seeing Loki relax only when they were in their rooms. Immediately, Loki discarded the cloak and walked to the balcony doors to pull the drapes shut so no light, sun or moon, could get in.

Thor decided to talk then and he walked to Loki, gently grabbing his wrist to keep him from closing the curtains.

“Listen to me” he ordered softly, “Loki, don’t hide like that from me, please.”

“You were not meant to see that” Loki told him “And I am not hiding, I am getting ready for bed”

“You got ready for bed, hours ago, Loki, please” Thor looked at him “please”

“Please what?” Loki asked archly

Thor smiled at the angry curve of his eyebrow and the little snarl to his lip. It was one of his favorite things about Loki, how his anger was shown in just these two gestures.

“Please” Thor gently took a hold of his hands “Let me speak”

Loki exhaled and rolled his eyes, watching him passive aggressively. It didn’t bother Thor, he was used to this, but more than that, he knew Loki was hiding his vulnerability with anger.

Thor was not as skilled with words as Loki was – but his actions were more than enough.

Gently, carefully, he tugged Loki forward and it was surprise that made Loki take a few steps before he realized what Thor intended.

“Thor, no” he said, pulling back but by then it was too late

He was in the moonlight and turned his face away when it made his marks glow, lightning up like sorcery under his skin.

They were drawn over him as Thor watched, just like art, painted by the hands of the gods until it finished Loki with the perfection he was. He always knew Loki was enchanted, a dream state that no one could explain, but this, this went even far beyond that.

This was pure magic, untouched, unrivaled, nothing Thor had ever seen before.

He gasped again, his voice full of wonder.

“Loki” he whispered “You’re _beautiful_ ”

He let Loki’s hand go and a few breaths after, Loki felt his fingers gently touch a pattern on his neck, following it, feather light, with his fingertips, mesmerized by it.

When he dared to look back, he found not shock or disgust in Thor’s expression, but wonder, amazement and if possible, even more love than before.

He was enraptured by it, following each design with his eyes, then his fingers.

When he raised his gaze to Loki’s eyes, it went to the pattern on his forehead, his cheeks and then his jaw.

“By the norns” Thor whispered “you’re landscape of splendor. I can hardly breathe”

It was true, Loki realized, Thor was holding his breath, disbelief in his eyes.

He swallowed heavily “You truly think that of me?”

Thor breathed then, his breath hit Loki’s face and he smiled.

“I think much higher” he told him “I love you and this – this is a part I didn’t even know existed but now that I do…”

He cupped his cheek, stroking a pattern with his thumb, looking into his eyes.

“I have no words to describe your magnificence, Loki” he told him “only that I have lost myself in this wonder and may never get over it”

He saw Loki’s face turn a bright red, saw his eyes water and saw his lips curve into a smile.

“You’re a sentimental fool” Loki set his own patterned hands on Thor’s arms “A fool, you hear me?”

Thor smiled “A fool you love, so what does that make you?”

“Stupid” Loki told him “Completely stupid”

Thor grinned and gently held Loki’s head in his hands, making him lower it just a little so he could kiss his forehead, just over his pattern, pressing his lips there to remind him how he was besotted.

“You hold the moon itself in your skin” Thor whispered against him “Never has such magic blessed me. I thank you”

Loki felt warmth fill his spirit, just by those words, by words he didn’t think anyone would say.

You hold the moon itself in your skin…

He already knew he would never forget them, not for the rest of his life.

For even after, he knew.

And nothing made him happier.

 

 


End file.
